Not So Quiet Night
by Kiseki no Tenshi
Summary: A young thief has an encounter with Hellsing’s secret weapon.


Title: Not So Quiet Night

Author: Kiseki no Tenshi

Summary: A young thief has an encounter with Hellsing's secret weapon.

Genre: Horror/Suspence

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing Series or Manga.

Story Note: I haven't written any fictional stories here for 3 years, so please excuse me for any mistakes. I have enjoyed reading Hellsing fanfics here so much, that I was inspired to write this. Please note this is a one-shot fanfic. Thank you for reading.

* * *

It was cold. A temperature beyond freezing. The trees waved from the soft wind passing through. The grass was mixed with frost. Shadows stood still from the light shown from the moon. A farm house stood tall and foreboding. Its owners were mostly likely fast asleep to be ready for the coming morning. The nearest town could be seen off in the far distance. It was a picture of calm and safety.

A small figure rushed forward towards the house. Its speed was similar to a trained athlete. It paused at the wooden gates before jumping easily over them. It silently walked past the front door and made its way towards the back garden. The wind gave a stronger blow than was expected, causing the figures hood to fall back. Cursing, the face of a young teenage girl snarled as she struggled to pull it back up. She looked like she should have been at home, sleeping next to her not-too-old-to-have teddy bears while dreading of that test at school she hadn't studied for. Slightly odd features stood out in this young girl: sharp red eyes that seemed to allow her to see to clearly into the night, sickly pale skin that showed the shadows under her eyes and her dyed colour hair was mostly dark with some strands of green mixed in.

She hurried around the back and saw what she had been searching for. A small hut, around the size of a kennel, lay at the back of back garden's white painted fence. She crept slowly but surely towards the hut, her tongue licking over her slightly sharp teeth in nervous tension. As she stood outside the hut, she kneeled down and as quick as a snake, her hand shot inside and dragged out the object of her desire.

A chicken struggled in her tight grip as her arm came out. Her hand kept its beck shut tight, no sound escaped the bird dispite its distress.

"Damn. Wished they had horses instead," darkly muttered the child.

SNAP! She twisted the chicken's head, breaking its neck.

She quickly brought the dead chicken towards her mouth. Her teeth, long and jagged flashed as she bit into its chest. Feathers, skin and bone fell away before her as she lapped up the blood with her tongue. Relishing the meal, one she had waited so long for, she didn't notice that anything was different until the barrel of a gun came in contact with her head.

"Little late for little girls to be out, isn't it?"

Frozen in shock, she peered up from the ground at the tall figure in a red coat. Her hands, bloody and sticky, dropped the remains of the chicken on the ground. Her cheeks were stained from her meal and loose feathers clung to her coat. She stared at the man, mouth gaping in surprise, unable to form words.

The man wore yellow shaded glasses that gleaned in the moonlight. He wore what seemed to her, to be a grey Victorian suit underneath that odd coat. His black hair could be spotted under a large red hat. Grinning a fangy smile (she realized he was the same as her!), he didn't move or put away his weapon as he continued to say.

"Not going to finish your _meal_?"

She finally gathered her courage to reply to his sarcastic questions.

"Y-you're a vampire too, right? What are you doing-g with that g-gun?"

He chuckled darkly, which sent tingles of fright over her. He pulled his gun back and put it in his long her coat.

"Nothing little chicken-thieves have to worry about."

He quickly turned swiftly and started walking out the garden. Staring owlishly at the sudden movement of the other vampire, she stumbled to her legs and rushed after him.

"Wait! Who are you? What-what's going on? You were first going to shoot me, even though we're of the same kind, and now your leaving?!"

He stopped just near the gate and looked back, red eyes seen staring stonily through the lenses.

"We are not the same. You are vermin compared to my power, chicken-thief. Go back and enjoy the rest of your meal while you can, girl. The owners won't be needing them any longer."

He turned away from her and left, quickly vanishing into the night.

She stared, bloody and stuck with feathers on her clothes, at his disappearance and last words. She twitched when she noticed a strange, new smell that wasn't there before. She turned and faced the front door that now lay open. Glancing into the hallway, she flinched back as she recognized the smell of human blood. A body of the farmer's wife lay dead at the end of the stairs, collapsed in a heap.

Sick at the sight of the corpse and hungered by the smell of human blood. She ran out of the gate, hand over her nostrils. As she ran back to her camp in the forrest, she wondered if that strange vampire killed the people inside that farm. Or were they dead before she even went to the farm? Why did he point a gun at her anyway? She briefly thought about going back to the house, maybe there might be enough human blood left to drink from…

She cursed and hit herself in the face. She had only been turned a vampire for a few years ago now, stuck in her adolescence form for all of eternity. She refused to become like all the other vampires she came across. Even if it meant being alone in the country side eating chickens for all her immortal life. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts of the past as she raced up hills and past tall trees. She wondered alone as she finally made it back safe to her camp site.

"Who was that weird vampire?"


End file.
